1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device with a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode functioning as a light source and formed on a substrate by a mounting technique including a flip chip technique and so on, and a projector therewith.
2. Related Art
A known technique for attaching an LED (light-emitting diode) chip like a flip chip uses ultrasonic welding and a metal bump (JP-A No. 2003-8071).
Furthermore, in flip-chip mounting of a semiconductor chip and so on, in order to avoid damaging a solder joint due to thermal stress caused by a difference in the thermal expansion coefficients, it is known to fill a sealing resin containing filler between continuation and connection solder balls (JP-A No. 2002-190497).
However, organic adhesives that are generally used as filler are so low in the thermal conductivity that heat cannot be effectively conducted, and in addition to this, there is a limitation in a cross-sectional area of a solder ball that forms a flip chip. Accordingly, the thermal conductivity is not very large. On the other hand, due to the higher brightness of recent LEDs, the heat generated due to an LED element is increasing.
In this connection, the invention intends, by improving the thermal conductivity between a solid light-emitting element such as an LED and a mounting substrate in a mounting technique including the flip-chip, to provide a light source device having a solid light-emitting element having sufficient brightness and a projector with such a light source.